


Up for Anything

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Felching, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-13
Updated: 2011-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:32:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Up for Anything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prayer_at_night](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=prayer_at_night).



**Title:** Up for Anything  
 **Other pairings/threesome:** Merest mention of past relationships.  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Warning(s):** (highlight for spoilers) * Unrepentant smut, anal, oral, felching, hair pulling, various toys, bondage, watersports, not completely epilogue compliant (Severus is alive *g* and Harry was never married).*  
 **Word Count:** ~4,000  
 **Summary:** Harry and Severus have lots of kinky sex. This is a good thing. However, there is something else Severus would like to try…if Harry's willing.  
 **A/N:** Thank you to two wonderful ladies, [](http://gryffindorj.insanejournal.com/profile)[**gryffindorj**](http://gryffindorj.insanejournal.com/) and [](http://demikiss.insanejournal.com/profile)[**demikiss**](http://demikiss.insanejournal.com/) , for their advice and beta skills, as well as a last minute proof by [](http://leela-cat.insanejournal.com/profile)[**leela_cat**](http://leela-cat.insanejournal.com/). Any mistakes that remain are my own. To my recipient, [](http://prayer-at-night.insanejournal.com/profile)[**prayer_at_night**](http://prayer-at-night.insanejournal.com/) , you gave me so many wonderful options to choose from. I hope you enjoy the result. Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape_potter/profile)[**snape_potter**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape_potter/) 's Snarry Swap.

  
 _"The only unnatural sex act is that which you cannot perform."_  
~Alfred C. Kinsey

Water slid over Severus's skin as the shower pounded against him. It was nothing like the pounding he was taking in the arse as Harry rammed his prostate over and over, both men bound to come at any moment. His hand was tangled in Severus's hair, pulling his head sharply back as if he were reining in a horse. Severus reached for his cock just as Harry came. Severus loved feeling Harry's orgasm washing over him, the way his body stilled, his breath pausing for just a moment as he filled Severus's arse and then collapsed against him. He rocked back, vainly hoping Harry'd stay hard and fuck him again, more slowly this time.

"Come on," Severus murmured as he began wanking himself hard and fast, squeezing his arse around Harry's cock before it could slip out. Severus pulled his foreskin up and over the head of his cock, then watched himself spurt thick ropes of come onto the tiles, before it slid down the wall and mixed with the water as it ran down the drain. Harry pulled out behind him, unfortunately, but before he could complain, he felt that wicked tongue dip into his hole, lapping at the come as it dribbled out.

Resting his head on his arms, he jutted his hips back, shoving his arse in Harry's face, silently begging him to go deeper with his tongue. He felt Harry's thumbs pull his cheeks wider, felt his tongue and lips on the rim, felt Harry _suck_ the come from his hole and his knees nearly gave out.

"Fuck," Severus panted, after Harry stood and wrapped his arms around his body. Severus stayed in the embrace but turned around and kissed Harry hungrily, eager to taste himself on Harry's tongue. He licked every corner of his mouth, sucked and bit at his lips.

They both loved sex where they could get as messy as they liked and be perfectly clean as soon as they were finished. Even a Scourgify didn't do the job as well as good old fashioned soap and water.

Their water bill was enormous.

Harry always accommodated any sexual request—he was a gentleman that way. When Severus had confessed he loved having his hair pulled and his nipples pinched and bitten _hard_ Harry hadn't batted an eye, probably had expected it in a way believing Severus would surely be either a depraved Death Eater or perhaps the librarian type: repressed by day, wanton by night. The various anal toys, the candle wax, the riding crop—he'd taken to it all like a natural even though Severus knew his experience was limited before they'd become involved.

After a few moments of silence save heavy panting, Harry pulled away and began lathering his body. "Want to meet me for lunch?"

Severus rewet his hair and added a large dollop of shampoo. "I'm brewing Wolfsbane for the next three days so I will be unable to get away. Although I might take a trip into London during a brief break I'll have around four."

"A trip to London? Buying anything in particular?"

"Desiccated livers, beetle eyes, the usual," Severus said dryly.

"Anything else?" Harry looked eager, sexual deviant that he'd become. That Severus had created, apparently.

Although perhaps that's why Harry hadn't stayed with his previous partners—they'd never really discussed it. It was an agreement between them, as Severus did not want to explain about any aspect of his relationship with Lucius.

And one day soon, Severus would ask Harry for what he really wanted to try but had been unwilling to suggest as of yet.

"I _was_ planning to head into Muggle London, if that's what you are asking. Work first though."

"Oh, all right." Harry rinsed himself off before washing his hair. "Make sure Kreacher brings you some tea and biscuits during the day at the very least."

Severus reached for Harry's hair and massaged his scalp before rinsing the shampoo until the water ran clear. "That's nice, Severus. Thanks."

"Someone needs to take care of you."

Harry grinned and kissed him. "I'm glad it's you." Harry made to get out of the shower but Severus reached for his arm and pressed him against the wall.

"You need to be in a meeting in precisely one hour and twenty minutes." Severus dropped to his knees and began lapping at Harry's balls, then conjured a thin metal cock ring and slipped it onto Harry before stroking him back to full hardness. It wouldn't prevent him from coming, only make him last longer.

"Checked my schedule again, did you?" Harry chuckled then gasped as Severus sucked one of the balls into his mouth and rolled it just so.

"Might have done."

"You're insatiable, Severus," Harry said, rolling his hips in slow circles. "Your mouth…God." Harry leaned back against the wall, his hands buried in Severus's soaking wet hair. When Severus was half-hard again himself, he pulled away and stood, bending over, canting his hips just so, and bracing himself against the opposite wall. Harry didn't need Severus to tell him twice; he shoved in quickly, then drew back, taking long, languid strokes.

"So perfect," Harry whispered, the sensation of being taken again so exquisite Severus barely heard him.

"Fuck, Severus," Harry said, picking up his pace.

"Angle down a bit," Severus said, widening his stance and Harry shifted until he hit Severus's prostate. "There…right there," he panted, squeezing his cock hard as he wanked himself, wanting to come _with_ Harry this time. Feeling his balls tighten, he clenched his muscles and Harry groaned, hands gripping Severus's hips hard as he emptied himself for the second time. Severus followed seconds later, not nearly as powerfully as the first time but it was completely depleting. He'd regret not being able to head back to bed.

Misery loving company as it does, Severus shooed Harry out of the shower. "Get going before I have Shacklebolt in my Floo complaining that his Head Auror is late for work, again," Severus sniped.

"It was only the once! I do have to get to work sometime today though."

"Off you go, Auror Potter."

Harry protested but Severus bodily shoved him out, then finished rinsing his own hair and body. As he turned off the water, he heard Harry humming as he applied his Shaveless Aftershave potion. Maybe he'd try the potion on other, more _sensitive_ parts some time. It was worth considering at any rate.

"Gotta get going, Severus," Harry said with a peck to his cheek and then turned, shutting the bathroom door on his way out. He'd no doubt stop for a cuppa and a scone at the Muggle coffee shop he walked by on his way to the field office where he worked most days. Good thing being an Auror kept him fit.

After toweling off, Severus went to their bedroom and dressed in his work robes. He had a long day of brewing ahead of him, the sweet ache in his arse a happy reminder that Harry'd be home by nightfall, just in time to renew it.

* * * * *

"Did you get it?" Harry pounced as soon as he was in the door. Severus should have known he'd be impatient. He was like a child at Christmas whenever Severus brought something home for him.

While Harry was at work, Severus had Floo'd over to the Leaky Cauldron, picked up some supplies in Diagon Alley and then headed for their favourite toy shop in Muggle London. Once every few months, either Severus or Harry would select a new item to experiment with. Severus had gone out on a limb this time, deciding once and for all to bring up a scenario he'd been interested in trying with Harry for ages.

"I did, in fact, obtain the items in question." Severus reached into the pocket of his cloak and pulled out a small package, enlarging it as he set it on the table. Harry reached for the wrapping, and Severus swatted his hands away. "Allow me."

The first package was a simple set of glass butt plugs. Harry eyed the largest one, which was about four inches long and fairly thick. "I want this in me when I'm sitting in that boring meeting with the heads of all the departments next week. Thinking of you, feeling this inside me will definitely be a lot more interesting than what they have to say."

"I'll certainly enjoy putting it inside you," Severus replied. It wasn't overlarge but Harry would need a good deal of stretching to get it in. As much as they both loved magic, they preferred to take their time and prepare each other by hand. It was so much more intimate.

"What else?" Harry asked, trying to peek into the bag.

"Patience, Mr Potter." Severus unwrapped the second item, a serpent cock plug, a circle of brass with a hook like piece to slip into his slit. Severus was really looking forward to the sensation of something sitting just inside the head of his cock. They'd attempted sounding once but he found the depth intimidating and not particularly comfortable.

"Oh, that's gorgeous," Harry said, looking at the intricate design, a tiny emerald stone for the eye. "I can't wait to see you with that on."

"You will have to wait because there is still another item," Severus replied, unwrapping the third parcel. His took a deep breath, and then exhaled slowly. He hadn't needed to go to the sex shop for this item—Marks and Spencer suited admirably—but it was the first time he was going to bring up this particular desire. He could find no better way to suggest it; somehow words failed him.

"That's…pineapple juice?" Harry picked up the bottle and looked at it carefully, puzzled, as if trying to find the hidden meaning.

Severus lost his nerve when he saw Harry's lips turn downward. He grabbed the bottle away and took it to the kitchen.

"Severus?" Harry followed him, naturally unable to drop the subject. _Gryffindors_.

"It was nothing. I wanted to try something different to drink." Severus bit his tongue. That wasn't quite the truth, but he hadn't really planned to give himself away like that.

"Wait." Harry looked at him and back at the bottle in his hand. "What?"

"It's just juice, Harry."

"But isn’t that what people drink when…" he stopped, eyes wide. Not as dumb as he looks, Severus thought and immediately hated himself for it. He knew Harry wasn't stupid but now was not the best time for him to be able to cotton on to what Severus had been thinking.

Severus held his head high, his voice clinical, as he replied. "Yes, pineapple juice is one of the favoured beverages when one wants to try a _certain_ activity. I understand cranberry juice is popular as well. However, it is a more unusual practice. One we need not discuss any further." He cleared his throat, waiting for Harry to finally tell him he'd crossed a line, that he was too depraved for even Harry to handle. Harry who would try anything once, and most everything twice.

The silence was deafening, and Severus couldn't take it anymore. He turned to go to his lab where he could lick his wounds in private but Harry grabbed his arm.

"Severus," he said, walking in front of Severus so they were face to face, his expression open and earnest, "I've been _dying_ to ask you if you wanted to try that."

"Don't mock me," Severus hissed automatically, his natural defences kicking in.

"I'm not! I swear," Harry protested. "When we're in the shower, and that water is running down your back and over your arse. And you, you're holding yourself open for me, when I'm thinking about fucking you, that's when, when I've imagined what it would be like to—to _piss_ all over you. Your arse, your hole. Christ, Severus, please believe me." Harry was practically begging and there was almost nothing else that was as arousing in the world. Knowing how badly Harry wanted him was euphoric.

"You're serious?" Severus asked, looking into Harry's eyes, Harry's face was always open, his emotions plain on his face. It wasn't difficult to know what he was thinking.

"Listen, I'll go—" Harry waved his hand towards the loo,"—now, then we're going to try on that cock plug, and we'll have a drink. If you still want to try, we'll try it, all right?" Unable to resist touching Harry any longer, Severus pulled him to him, kissing him fiercely, his desire for Harry apparent. Harry always understood him best with actions not with words.

They kissed long and hard, bodies rubbing together, hands grappling with clothes before Harry pulled away suddenly, panting.

"I wanted to use the loo first." He looked down at his tented trousers. "Can't really do that now, can I?"

Severus raised an eyebrow and smirked. "I think I have a solution to your not-so-little problem." He dropped to his knees and opened the placket of Harry's trousers, inhaling deeply. He loved the scent of Harry, especially when he was aroused. He pulled Harry's cock free of his pants, tucking them under Harry's balls before taking Harry's entire length in his mouth.

Harry's hands immediately went to Severus's hair, pulling it into a ponytail so he could hold his hair tight, directing Severus's head as he bobbed up and down the length, swirling his tongue over the head to taste every drop of precome. Opening his throat, he swallowed Harry down the root, his nose resting in the base of curls, before slowly drawing back up to the head once more.

Having little to no gag reflex was a major plus as he loved the weight of Harry's cock on his tongue, his jaw wide open to accept it. Harry rolled his hips forward, tugging at his hair, and Severus reached around behind to tug his trousers down, then began kneading his arse, gripping it firmly in his hands, pulling Harry as deep as he could. If it ever happened that they could no longer have penetrative sex, Severus knew he and Harry would both be quite satisfied sucking each other off for all eternity.

Moving his hips faster, Severus could tell Harry was close. He worked the muscles of his throat and added suction, hollowing his cheeks.

"Oh, fuck," Harry gasped, his cock throbbing and exploding down Severus's throat, his fingers ripping at Severus's hair so hard it hurt, acutely, and Severus flinched. "Sorry, sorry, fuck," Harry breathed out, running his hands soothingly over his hair. Severus licked the last drops of come from Harry's softening cock, then stood, licking his lips purposefully.

"Better now?"

"Loads," Harry replied breathlessly. "Why don't you wait for me in the bedroom? I'll go clean myself up a bit, and we can see about your idea."

"Really, Harry, it's unnecessary." Severus didn't know why he was protesting, perhaps fear that Harry was just going along with it. Harry disabused him of that notion right away.

"Really, Severus," he said, repeating the tone Severus had used, "I _want_ to try it. Go on now. I'll get the juice and some glasses."

Severus eyed the serpent plug and frowned. "I believe it's best to put this on before one reaches a state of arousal."

"We can try that another day." Harry kissed him quickly, slipping his tongue into his mouth, then picked up the juice and two wine glasses. "Just put it in the drawer with the other cockrings and such." Severus slipped it into his pocket and walked down the corridor to their bedroom.

The cherry wood bed, with the thick posters, dominated the room. A wardrobe in the same wood took up one wall entirely, each of them using half of it. An armchair and lamp sat in the far corner next to a low bookshelf.

Severus heard Harry move into the bathroom and shut the door. He slowly stripped off his clothes, Banishing them to the dirty laundry, and slid into bed. Harry soon entered, also carrying a bottle of rum.

"I thought perhaps at least one dose of liquid courage for us both?" he joked, pouring them each a glass of juice and then adding a healthy splash of rum.

"You want me to drink it as well?" Severus asked, looking at the juice. He'd assumed Harry wouldn't go for that sort of thing.

"Oh, yeah, I really do." Harry drank the entire glass of juice in one go. "Mmm, that's pretty good. I could get used to this." He waggled his eyebrows.

Severus was tempted to stick out his tongue, except of course, he wasn't that sort of person. "We haven't done anything yet."

"I just know it will be brilliant. We both want to do it, how could it not be?"

 _Ever the optimist_ , Severus said to himself. Harry placed his glass on the table and undressed himself, watching Severus closely.

"What do you want, Severus?" Harry nearly always let Severus choose what toys they used.

"Tie my wrists to the bedpost and fuck me," he replied easily, climbing to his knees on the bed and gripping one of the end posts with both hands. Harry pointed his wand and ropes wrapped around Severus's wrists, never too tight but he couldn't get out if he tried. Not without his wand anyway.

Harry brought him a glass of the juice. "Drink up. I don't want to have all the fun." Severus swallowed the juice and immediately felt warmer, as well as aroused by the idea that they were going to finally do this. "Oh, you like this idea, I can tell." Harry stroked Severus's cock, standing proudly from the nest of inky curls. Harry left him and poured yet another drink then Summoned Severus's homebrewed lube from the special section of their wardrobe.

"I can't wait to be inside you," Harry said as he climbed up on the bed behind Severus. "I love it when you let me tie you up. You look so good like that."

"And you look good inside me, so get to it," Severus said, impatiently.

"Yes, sir!" Harry said, cheekily.

Severus pushed his hips back, the invitation obvious, and Harry took no time, slicking two of his fingers and sliding them into Severus's arse. He went straight to Severus's prostate rubbing the nub with his fingertips, while he twisted and turned his fingers, stretching and loosening the ring of muscle.

"I'm ready, dammit," Severus said, precome dribbling down the length of his cock from the stimulation to his prostate. Harry loved to try and see how much come he could force out before Severus ejaculated but Severus was desperate tonight, excited to get on with their plan. He groaned when Harry removed his fingers and looked behind him when they weren't immediately replaced. "What are you doing?"

"Getting another drink. One for you and one for me." Harry drank his, then pressed his lips to Severus's mouth, a trickle of the juice transferring into his mouth. "We'll have to try this again another time. I don't have the patience to figure out what I want to do most." He helped Severus drink another glass and Severus could tell his bladder was getting full although not uncomfortably so just yet.

Harry moved behind him again, and gripping his hip with one hand, he used his other hand to steady himself as he pushed inside in a single, slow thrust. Giving Severus a moment to adjust, not that he needed it, Harry's cock pulsed, and Severus felt the flex and squeezed his arse around the hard length.

At that signal, Harry began fucking him, sometimes shallowly, other times going deep, his balls slapping against Severus's arse. Severus's upper body could move only a little as his hands were tied, but he pushed his hips back to meet every thrust, focusing on the stretch, the fullness in his arse.

"Severus," Harry said suddenly, "I can't wait to piss all over you. I want to come right now."

"Then do," Severus said, clenching his muscles hard. Harry moved his hand to Severus's cock and Severus said, "No. I want to come _after_."

"God, yes. OK." Harry gripped his hips hard and slammed into him, threatening to send him over the edge untouched. He clenched again and Harry's fingers dug into his flesh as he shuddered through his orgasm. Collapsing against Severus's back, Harry licked up his spine after he took a moment to recover.

"Severus?" Harry whispered in his ear, licking along the shell of it and giving Severus goosepimples over his entire body. "You ready?"

"Once you untie me." Harry laughed and Summoned his wand from his trousers, he tapped the bedpost and the ropes fell by the wayside. Severus rubbed his wrists; they were slightly sore but not raw. A pleasant amount of pain.

"Should we use the tub this time?"

 _This time._ That implied a next time. Harry was always so eager, always assuming everything would work perfectly. _His_ attempts at deep-throating Severus had proved Harry wrong on that count, as well as the incident with the ball weights. He shuddered, recalling the feeling that his balls were going to become permanently detached from his body they were hanging so low.

"Are you cold?" Harry asked, concerned. He must have seen Severus shaking.

"No, not at all. I am however more than ready for this…experiment." He walked to their en suite and stepped into the tub. He sat down and leaned back, slowly stroking himself. He desperately wanted to come while Harry showered him. Harry, having come twice already wasn't in danger of hardening too quickly although he could likely come once more later on, if Severus was lucky.

Harry stepped into the tub and faced Severus, hand on his flaccid penis, legs shoulder width apart, his eyes bright. Severus started wanking himself harder as the first drops hit his thigh, unable to tear his eyes away from the stream of fluid, flowing faster now.

"Fuck, Harry," he groaned.

Harry aimed straight for Severus's cock, the warmth and wetness on his hand and groin, driving him over the edge, his orgasm overtaking him suddenly, come splattering his chest and Harry's legs, mixing with the urine. He'd never felt better, or dirtier. The stream trickled to an end, a few droplets falling from the tip of Harry's cock. Severus leaned forward and licked the last one off. The taste was surprising: nothing at all like come, but still slightly bitter and salty in a different way. Perhaps the pineapple juice had helped a little. Next time they would definitely try more juice and see if it made any difference.

He looked up at Harry who looked stunned. "Wow," he finally said. "That was—"

"I agree." Severus put a hand on the edge of the tub and stood. "Bath or shower?"

"Don't you want to...you know, go on me?" Harry asked and Severus couldn’t deny he _had_ to go. He reached for his sticky, messy cock and frowned while Harry laughed. "It's a bit dirty now, isn't it?"

"You could say that."

"It's OK, we're only getting dirtier." Harry got down on his knees in the tub and looked up at Severus, grinning. "Do your worst."

Steadying himself and concentrating on the task at hand, Severus aimed for Harry's chest, wetting his nipples and Harry automatically reached for them with his fingers, pinching and tweaking them as Severus moved between one and the other. The way Harry's head was tilted back, the long column of his neck exposed, Severus couldn’t resist guiding the stream to Harry's Adam's apple, watching as he slowly tipped his face forward, the last of it hitting Harry's chin before petering out.

Severus stood watching Harry for a moment before those green eyes opened again and looked at him, his grin lascivious but his eyes showed the depth of his feelings.

"That was absolutely brilliant," Harry said standing. "Now, let's go take a shower. You're dirty." He wrinkled his nose and looked at Severus's come splattered stomach, trails of urine drying on both of them.

"You aren't much better," Severus said, giving Harry's arse a swat as he stepped out of the tub.

"You can give me a spanking tonight." Harry waggled said arse as he stepped into their shower. "I've been a very naughty boy."

"You have indeed, Mr Potter." Severus stepped into the shower behind him, washing all evidence of their experiment down the drain.

  


-end-

  
N.B. You can see Severus's beautiful cock plug [here (NWS!)](http://www.extremerestraints.com/penis-jewelry_193/brass-snake-cock-plug_565.html). Hopefully he'll get to model it for Harry soon. ;)


End file.
